


Fluffy gas station shit

by McFaye



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye





	Fluffy gas station shit

(look ive only listened to halfway through episode six at this point so don’t yell at me if i get something wrong)(no plot just fluff bc they desperately need it)

Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he waited behind the counter. Well, more like from one crutch to the other. His leg was still fucked, but it wasn’t really like he could say no to coming into work. There was a distant whistling sound which he couldn’t pin down the location of, but it was driving him crazy. No one had come in for about two hours and he desperately wanted to do literally anything else. But it wasn’t like he had a choice.

Just as he was about to snatch one of the candy bars and shove it in his face, the supply closet door flung open, and Jerry waltzed through. He was making a beeline for the bathrooms, but he looked over his shoulder and gave him a once over.

“You look pissed.”

“That’s just my face.” Jerry made a ‘tsk tsk’ noise.

“No, you look worse.” Jack barely bristled at the comment.

“Well, gee thanks.” His eyes narrowed as he got a ‘you’re welcome!’ back.

After moments of silence and Jack’s vacant staring at a particular tile on the floor, Jerry decided to take action. 

Jack’s eyes didn’t even register his movement, and he nearly fell over when he realized Jerry was standing right behind him, hands on his shoulders to stabilize him. 

“The fuck are you doing Jonestown-”

“I thought my name was Marlboro?”

Jerry’s hands moved up and down his upper back, trying to relax his fellow employee. Instead, he froze and gritted his teeth. About three seconds later, he accepted that as stupid as this was, it was an act of mercy. His muscles were so tense it was as if his neck was stone cold and he’d shatter if he tried to stretch.

It wouldn’t have been that big of a deal if Jerry didn’t decide to milk this for as much embarrassment as he could get out of him. He was breathing awful close to his neck, and his strokes were starting to feel more like caresses. He was almost glad Jerry was behind him, that way he couldn’t see his face getting redder.

“So what are you trying to do?” 

“Well you look fucking exhausted and don’t sleep, of course I would try to give you some well overdue comfort.”

“Unless you can get rid of the fucking racoons, I won’t be comforted.”

“Shhh..” 

Jack was caught way off guard when he felt a delicate kiss on the back of his neck. His right crutch almost slipped out of his grip. After his fight or flight response was calmed and he realized he wasn’t in danger, he let Jerry continue to lightly kiss his neck. 

Jerry continued to shush and coo at him, even when a customer came into the store. He refused to stop rubbing Jack’s back and planting small kisses on his shoulders and neck. Surprisingly enough the customer didn’t even notice or at least paid no attention. The transaction was completed with no hassle, although he wasn’t entirely sure if the guy was walking or glitching through the floor.

Soon enough, they were alone in the store again, and Jerry had decided upon wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist and resting his neck in the junction of his neck and collarbone. It was making it difficult to lean on his crutches properly, but Jack didn’t want to complain. As embarrassing as it was, he didn’t want him to let go. Maybe he did need to relax…

“You feeling better yet?”

“Is this some sort of indoctrination method?”

“This is… affection.” Jerry seemed confused at his suggestion. 

Jack just grunted in response, rolling his eyes. He felt a hand on his face, turning him so Jerry could give him another gentle kiss, this time on his cheek. He shivered, and he felt his arms move away from his waist, and the body heat behind him had disappeared. Jack swivelled around to see Jerry grinning at him.

“Well, I hope you feel better now. See ya, Buttercup.” He put his hands in his pockets and sauntered over to the bathrooms.

Jack stood silently, thinking over the past ten minutes. ‘Buttercup’...that was, sweet, actually. Suddenly, the whistling noise started up again, and his brief happiness was snatched away.


End file.
